Midnight Murder
by Amelia Greydawn
Summary: What happens when an old killer is back? He's looking for a new love prey or someone to kill..? Contains Soutori and Rintori. Rin x nitori Sousuke x Nitori Yandere Nitori
1. Horrific

Midnight Murder

Nitori Aiichirou  
Chapter one

Horrific.

Today was a Friday. The Samezuka and Iwatobi guys were getting together to tell scary stories at me and Senpai's dorm. We were waiting for them and as soon as they came we opened the door happily. They all bought their blankets and pillows. We told Nagisa to bring a few snacks but it looked like he bought the whole store! I smiled and wanted to get next to Rin-senpai but he was stuck in the middle of Nanase-kun and Sousuke_senpai. I ignored it and just sat in the middle Makoto and Nagisa. I turn the light off and everybody started telling scary stories. It was first Haru and his sad story about the water extinguishing. Makoto was told about Haru talking in his sleep Rei told us his dream where the world was un perfect Rin Senpai tolkd us a kinda of scary story about a women eaten by a shark and when it came to Nagisa he told us an urban legend  
"It all started a few year ago. It was said that a teenage boy had fallen for a girl but there was another girl who liked the guy. The guy only seem to like her as a friend though. Time had passed by and she found out why the guy didn't like her, He had fallen over the other girl! She then went by to the girls house and looked at both of them kissing in the couch. She grabbed her knife and it went down their throat stomach arms legs everywhere she could cut! So the police never find the girl. Who knows she may be close to you. Maybe a girl you know…." Nagisa said putting the flashlight in his face and everybody was amazed and terrified that they thought it was Gou.  
"I don't think the story goes like that…."  
"Huh? Why Aii-chan?"  
"Because they were boys not girls… From w-what I heard!"  
"Mmmh maybe it was you Aii-chan!"  
"Me?!"  
"Yeah, I mean it's obvious you love Jaws over here but he loves Haru."  
"I-I don't like Rin-senpai! I..I just admire him…."  
"Right…Then you like someone else?"  
"Y-Yes! Indeed"  
"Who?"  
"Richard Ramierz. Aka The Night stalker. A famous serial Killer."  
"See! Another clue you like serial Killers!"  
"…..I'm leaving I forgot I had to go vistit my parents…"  
With that I grabbed my backpack and wallet and left. All I wanted to do was to leave and never see Rin senpai..He was probably discuasted by me and my feelings….I told the taxi to take me to a hotel and he took me. After dropping me off I payed him and went inside the hotel for one night. . They gave me a key and I went inside and looked around. As soon as the lady left I laid down on the bed, close my eyes and recall what Senpai had done the other night. He was there, touching, Caressing me. Tracing patterns all over my heated flesh  
"Mine tonight…" He whisper into my ear "You're all mine tonight…" His. Yes, I was all his. Most defininetly. I wanted to be his only. I wanted to be no one's but his. I treasured all of it as I felt his mouth touch mine and his hands going everywhere… it seemed to go on forever. He then parted and looked at me  
"Shhh….just close your eyes again…. " it all turn very black and then I just felt the pleasure and his hands going just about anywhere. After I opened my eyes I went to sleep. Around 2 am some opened my door and got in bed with me. I turn to see who it was and then that someone bit my neck… I felt those sharp teeth on my neck and recognize that bite. It was his… my dearly senpai… I then looked at him and tried to speak but all I hear was  
"Shhh go to sleep….my duckling…" it all went fuzzy black again and I then felt the same hands and pleasure from before…


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 2  
Midnight Murder

Who are you?

I woke and wished for my Red haired senpai to be therenext to me but he wasn't, though he left a note saying  
"HEY YOU WERE GREAT LAST NIGHT. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN. ANYWAYS I HAVE TO GO DO SOMETHINGS WITH HARU. SEE YA LATER"  
I smiled and then frown. I had finally realize it all this time he has only played with me. I sat up in my bed holding the note crumbling it. I felt the water run down my cheeks and my fits was shaking. I couldn't stand it. The truth was to horrible to face! I just couldn't! I stood up and change and left the building looking for my senpai everywhere. I asked Makoto and Sousuke and they said they went for some swimsutis. I then left to the store and looked around but my senpai didn't show up anywhere. I then got a text from Rin

"HEY WERE ARE YOU? I'M WAITING FOR YOU. I'LL MEET YOU OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL. THE GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE A SWIMMING PARTY AGAIN HURRY!"

I then gave a sigh and took the subway to the school. When I got there Rin walked up to me  
"Hey were in the hell where you?!"

"Answer me!"  
"Umm Rin can I talk to you in private…?"  
"..Tch fine but don't let it be long!"

"Sure…" we walked outside and there by a nearby tree where I stopped  
"What is it?"  
"Rin…Senpai …do you love me?"  
After that I heard Rin burst out laughing.  
"What?! Hahaha It's a joke right Ai?"

"Just because we have sex doesn't mean we're in love!"

"You're just my friend! Well we're friends with benefits. You should know that friends with benefits don't love each other!"  
He's laugh and words broke my heart little by little. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Not Again!  
"…bastard…."  
"What?"  
"..Bastard….BASTARD!"  
I then felt Rin's hands around my collar he punch me to the ground and then Sousuke and the other came running out holding Rin back before he killed me.  
"Leave! Leave God Damit!"  
I kept my hand where Rin had hit me and then left running crying. I then heard Sousuke's voice call me but I was still running away. When I crossed the road I heard a beeping noise and that moment my eyes seem to close.

~3 days later~

I woke up in the hospital and next to me seemed to be someone with black hair.  
"Oh you're awake! What a relief"

That voice seemed familier… oh it was Yamazaki Senpai! He called the others and Everybody was asking some many questions I couldn't answer all of them. Until someone opened the door and came in with a pack of flowers. Everybody gasped and then he looked at me.

"Tch…" he then threw the flowers to the table and was about to leave until Sousuke spoke up  
"Rin..Say something to him. It was your fault anyway. "  
"His Fault?" I asked  
"Yeah. Don't you remember? He got mad at you and then you left running away and got hit by a car."  
I shoke my head in a "no"  
"I don't remember. Who is he?" Then the red haired man walked up to my and hold my collar and looked at my eyes then Yamazaki Senpai pushed him away  
"Leave Rin"  
"Why? Don't you find all of this bullshit? He remembers everyone excepted me. Wow What is this? Some kind of Fangirl fanficiton or anime?" He then gave out a laugh and looked at me. I know you're playing with me you idiot. Think you can make a fool out of me? Please!"  
"That's enough Rin back off"  
"You too Sousuke?! You believe this idiot?! Wow he has everybody fooled. What a group of idiots you guys are!"  
I couldn't stand him anymore.  
"Shut up! I don't know you nor you me but you're talking all this crap?! Why don't you mind your own bussisness and get the hell out of here?!"  
"Who are you to take over my Friends?!"  
"Who are you to yell at them like that?! If you were their friends you wouldn't have told them that!"  
The red hair was coming at me until Sousuke and Makoto holded him bAck and left him outside  
"Please Rin go away. We'll talk later" I heard Sousuke as the shark teeth left angryily. Who was he though?


	3. Up Again

Up again

Chapter 3  
Midnight Murder.

After 3 weeks I could finally walk again. Sousuke had accompany me to Samezuka. When I enter everybody was waiting for me. The whole team was holding a paper saying 'Welcome Back!" I smiled and I was about to cry but then everybody hugged me. We then all went to the pool where someone was swimming. It was beautiful. His swimming was amazing. He was like a shark underwater. He then stopped and took off his goggles and looked at me. When I saw him I was in shock. No…It couldn't be…! Then a flashback came up to me. When I first woke up that's who I fought with….Him…. He then glance at me then put his goggles back on and kept on swimming. I just stood there like an idiot…and I couldn't take back what I had said..his swimming was still beautiful ….even though he was an asshole….

"Hey are you alright..?" I heard Yamazaki's voice say  
"Oh..Umm yeah!" I said and turn around to give him a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin's POV

I ignore him. I couldn't stand him…nor Sousuke…Why where they too close?! And why do I feel jealous…? Isn't Haru enough for me…? The thoughts kill me….I couldn't bear the fact that I was guilty for Ai's injuries… and I think I deserve everything….this guilt and Ai not recognizing me. Though I still keep asking myself…am I starting to have feelings for Ai..? No….I shouldn't think of that …..I got out and walk right passed him and it seemed that he still couldn't recognize me… I then just gave a Tch and left to my dorm since at night everybody was going to a dinner to congratulate Ai on his healing. Sousuke then invited the Iwatobi boys. So I couldn't be there alone. I needed to get ready.

Nitori  
Sousuke told me about the dinner and I want to go in my best outfit!

"See ya later Nitori –senpai! I'm going on ahead!"  
"Sure thing Momo-kun!" I said and as soon as the door closed I laid on the bed and sigh. Then someone turned off the lights and closed everything light turing the room so dark no one could see. I then felt someone get on top of me.  
"Hey who is this?!"  
"So you don't recognize me, huh?! "  
That voice…it seemed familiar…No way could it be him?!

I then felt his hands removing my shirt and his lip meeting my neck.  
"Hey let me go!"  
"Shut up! I'll make you remember me!"  
"Stop it! You're hurting me!"  
He then kissed me and I felt his hhand going to my pants.  
"Hey stop!"  
Then someone opened the door quickly almost breaking it.  
"Rin what the fuck are you doing?!" yelled Sousuke-senpai turning the lights and getting him from the collar about to punch him.

"Yammate Sousuke Senpai!" I yelled as I tried to pull him back he then threw him on the floor and looked at him as I pulled him back.

"You better quit your shit!"  
"Why?! He's nothing to you! He doesn't love you the way you love him. Just quit on him you tall idiot!"  
When I heard that I froze and became red. That's when I heard a slap noise. It was Sousuke..he had slapped tat red hair guy. Everybody came and gasp. Then the shark teeth guy stood up and left holding his cheek while Sousuke stood there.  
"Alright everybody just get ready!" A random guy yelled as everybody.  
As everybody left I hugged Sousuke.  
"T-thank you Senpai….." I could feel how he got red through his body and then he left.  
"It's nothing Ai…just get ready..We'll meet you at the bus…I'll save you a seat okay..?"  
I nodded and then he left. This time I closed the door with lock as I changed into my best outfit. In the bus the shark teeth sat all the way in the back and me and Senpai in the middle. Senpai seemed abit off….Maybe it was all my fault…  
"Gome…"  
"Mmmh?"  
"It's all my fault you slapped that guy and-"

"Hey listen don't worry about it, okay? We'll enjoy dinner and have fun, K?"  
I nodded as he gave me a pat on the head with a smile. Then He turn to look at the window and started thinking.

Sousuke's Flashback

"Hey that old Kouhai of yours seems pretty cute…"  
"Who Aii? You're joking right?"  
"No really…"  
"Haha oh Sousuke…wait…. Is this your first time liking someone?!"

"..No…"  
"Yes it it! Ha!"  
"Shut up!"  
He then chase Rin to the pool.


	4. Happiness

Midnight Murder

Chapter 4

Happiness

When we got to the resturant we sat down and order luckily we had a beautiful view of the ocean in front of us. I sat with Yamazaki-senpai and Momo-kun. Oddly there was an extra chair I just kept on starring at until I heard a familiar voice.

"Aii-chan!"  
"N-nagisa?!"  
I turned to see the blondie and ran to high five him smiling. When he gave me a high five I gave him a creepy smile  
"I told you to cut the Aii-chan…"  
"Glup…Aii-chan save that for your serial killer job!"

I then pinched him.  
"Ouchie! Hey!"  
Then we all laugh except Nanase-san and a red hair in the back. I saw him and started remembering something until Sousuke pat on my shoulder.  
"So you guys did came.. I thought you were going to ditch us." He smiled and when I saw him I couldn't bare but blush.

"Oooh Aii-chan! Loving Gaint-senpai now?"  
"Eh?! Nagiasa-kunn-"  
I was then interrupted by a hitting noise. We all turn to see and it was the Red hairded who had smack the table.  
"Oii Matsuoka! Calm down." Another familiar voice said it was no other than our old captain Seijuurou

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rin's pov

I couldn't stand seijuurou anymore. He was getting annoying and I couldn't do anything about it. Until we all sat down. When I was going to the Iwatobi table I was stopped by Sousuke.  
"Hey I'm sorry from before but…"  
"Hey bro it's alright…I'm sorry too…"  
We gave each other a fist bump  
"I want you to do me a favor though…"  
"What?"  
"Would you please meet Nitori?"  
Was he crazy?!..but I did wanted to meet him so…  
"Uhh..I guess I'll try my best…" We then walked to the table where Momo and the ugly duckling were.  
"Hi guys!" Sousuke waved at the others and they waved back Aii then saw me and looked away. When we all sat down Sosuske spoke  
"Ai this is Rin Matsuoka Rin this is Nitori Aiichirou."  
"I know who he is Sousuke…"  
"Nice to meet you….." Nitori Said and was still looking away…until Sousuke touched his hand and gave him a smile  
"Aii…please…"  
"Yamazaki-senpai….H-hai… Nice to meet you Matsuoka-senpai…." He said with a smile. Those words and that cute little smile of his…all I need to hear through out this weeks. I felt as if the guilt passed away but my blood boiled because I saw how Sousuke's hand was on top of his. But why was I angry? I love Haru and he loves me….I mean we're going out that's what I wanted most in the world, wasn't it?

Nitori's pov

I could feel the warm heat of Yamazaki's senpai huge hand and couldn't help but blush while the red hair just looked at us kinda of mean…? I don't know what kind of word to describe him right now….but it didn't matter …to me…..It was going to good until Momo opened he's mouth.

"I want to hold hands too!"  
"Uhh…! Momo-kun!" I yelled Then the red haired stood up  
"Haru's waiting for me so I have to leave…"  
"Sure go ahead bro"  
"He likes Nanase-kun right?"  
"They're going out."  
"What?!"  
"You don't remember? You're so clumsy!" He then laughed and gave me a pat on the head and I just felt myself get red. At last our food came and we all ate and chat. At the end we went to the beach and went for a walk. Sousuke came with me just both of us alone.  
"So Aii….Are you sure you have no memory of Rin?"  
"Not really senpai…."  
He sighed and just smiled  
"I'm sure it'll come back." He said with his beautiful smile.  
"So Aii….I've been wanting to ask you something….."  
"uhh…what is it..?"  
"….I…really like you….would you like to be my b-boyfriend…..?!"  
"Uhh…."  
I was super red! I couldn't say anything I was just paralyze.  
My inner self:Do something Nitori!

"Uh…well ummm etto…."  
"I-if you want to it's alright…I get it….."  
Just when he was going to stand up and leave I hold his hand  
"No…don't leave…stay….I…love you too!"  
With that he came closer and looked at me….  
"Really…?" he came more closer about to kiss me

Rin's pov  
I couldn't just stay right behide the bush looking at the them…this can't be Nitori's first real kiss! Not in my watch!

Nitori Pov  
Just when were about to kiss  
"Sousuke!" Shark boy came walking behide me Senpai then stood up and looked at him quite angry.  
"What's so important it can't wait?"  
"We're leaving bro."

"ugh…Fine….let's go Aii.."  
"Hai…"

Just two words. Fuck you.


	5. Faded Memories

Chapter 5  
Midnight Murder

Faded Memories  
Nitori

Before going to the bus Sousuke was actually happy that he just made our relationship official. He cleared his throat.  
"guys…Me and Aii are officially together. So don't try to do anything funny…" With that he got me and kissed me infront of everybody. It was my first kiss! I thought it'll be more romantic…but at least it was with him….I couldn't do anything but to enjoy it…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin POV

This was indeed a sight I had never seen before! It was so gross! Ugh and worst it was Sousuke kissing Nitori. Like what the fuck? He started liking me before he liked Sousuke! Why is he all over him now?!  
"AISH!" I yelled but no one heard me since they were all awing the new couple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nitori  
When we stop kissing I think I was the only was who notice the Redhaired madness. Did he really like Sousuke-kun that much? If he did too bad he's mine..forever hehe…and I won't let another accident happen…When we got to Samezuka Nagisa was spaming me hardcore. Writing me status like

"Oooh Ai-chan when did u get all fuzzy with Sou-chan(; ?!~"  
"Ai-chan's getting the D tonight! :0000"

"Cuties! Best wishes! ;3 "  
And more other things. It was so embarrsing! I asked him to quit but he just kept on going. Aish that blonde brat…yet he was my bestfriend so I just kept on reading the status and laughing.

Rin  
When I was back I went to my dorm with Sousuke and heard giggling and when I enter Sousuke was tickling Nitori. Seeing Nitori laugh with Sousuke like that made my heart break. He never laugh like that with me…But seeing him happy made my heart come up together. Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
"Oh gome Rin" Sousuke said standing up. He seemed happy. Even more happy than usual because usually he was never happy!

"Why are you apologizing..?" Nitori asked and Sousuke then answered him  
"We're disrespecting his privacy…?"  
"Oh…Gomene umm…Rin..?"  
"Tch…Yeah it's Rin." I said and started to walk to my bunk bed until Sousuke asked me if he could share the dorm with Momo so he and Ai could be together tonight. I wanted to refuse but Sousuke was to happy I ended up accepting I then grab my stuff and left with Momo's and Nitori's dorm. When I got the Momo got super excited talking about sleepovers and telling scary stories and other stuff but to my surprise as soon as I got there there was a mess! Both on Ai's and Momo's so when Momo fell asleep I started cleaning everything. First Momo's which I found of a lot To do list. They were funny and I also found a lot of missing Homework he was asking me the last 3 weeks. When I finished I took a break and then looked at Nitor's. It was quite messy but that wasn't the problem…what if I find something important…? I then started cleaning to my surprise I had found to do list too. One was like a month old. It said

To do  
Get ready for school  
Pay attention.

Go eat with Rin senpai  
Get to class  
After class buy munchies  
Ask Rin-senpai to watch a movie together  
And then another list followed.  
If he accepts ❤but I could only see a few of them because it was all scribble in it. Then I remembered I had told him I couldn't because I was going to be with Haru when I was actually going to swim with the Iwatobi guys. I then felt so bad…but I kept cleaning and just when I was done I found his diary…I grabbed it and was about to open it. But started thinking…Is it right…?Then I just did it…I was in the middle pages.  
March 12 2015

Nitori's Dairy

When I found out Rin-senpai was training with the Iwatobi guys instead of actually being with Haru I felt super bad and then went outside to cool it. To my surprise Yamazaki-senpai was running and as soon as he saw me he stopped and ask me why I was so early.I then explain to him but instead of telling him it was Rin-senpai I replaced him with "a guy" He gave me some advices and almost all of them was that the guy wasn't worthy. So Maybe I should follow the advice…  
End  
I read and read more and became so angry of Sousuke's advices, but they were true…I wasn't worth for Rin…I was an ass to him… I then looked at the time and it was already 2 am so I went to sleep in Nitori's bunk bed which before was mine thoughit had that stronge sweet smile of him… I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep…The memories we used to have were faded….in he's mind…


	6. Jealous

Jealous

Midnight Murder  
Chapter 6

Nitori  
Sorry for any typo's!

This morning I woke happily since I had woken up in Yamazaki's senpai arms. I felt safe in his arms…I then looked at him. He was the cutest guy when he was sleeping but when he was awake he looked cold and scary. But deep down he was the sweetest guy I ever did meet.

"Mmmh…Ai…" I heard him groan in his sleep. He was so cute I just wanted to squeeze the living daylights out of him while I stared at him he suddenly woke up. When he saw me he smiled.  
"Morning, Ai."  
"Morning senpai…How did you sleep? " I asked with a smile  
"Mmmh..I had the best sleep in all these years!" He said with a smile but I was quite worried. He..He looked hurt..especially his shoulder. I returned the smile and he then kissed me.  
"We should probably head to the showers…we might miss school."  
"Wanna ditch?" He asked  
"S-senpai! We can't!" He then chuckled  
"Just kidding~" He then got up and groan. The word fuck came out of his mouth while he put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?!" I asked worried  
"Yeah, sorry…" He said with a smile which then vanish. "Ai you should probably get to the showers already…your classes starts earlier than mine so.."  
"Hai!" I said with a smile and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. After the kiss I left embarrassed to the showers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sousuke  
After Ai left I got another flashblack of what Rin had told me once. I felt really bad but after all it was another competition…right..?

"Sousuke!"  
"Mmh? Oh what?"  
"Are you even listening to me? You just keep starring at Nitori!"

"He's super cute right?"  
"H-huh?!"  
"You know Nitori is clumsy, funny, and short but that is what makes him so adorable…I'm kinda of falling for him myself…I would mind stealing his heart…."  
"…I've got my eye on him already Rin…but if you really love him….I'll give him up for you…"  
"Nah, don't worry…he may be adorable and everything but Haru is my kinda of guy… yet he is managing to steal my heart...I'm not going to believe what I'm going to say but I..I like him…"  
"Well…If you think Haru is your kinda of your guy then give Nitori up..Nitori Is nothing like Nanase-san never compare Nitori with Nanase…and because of that I guess this is another competition…Nitori will be mine Rin." I said with a chuckle  
"Fine let's see who'll win his heart." He said with a smirk

After deciding that we heard Nitori talking to someone on the phone.  
"Yes I will go don't worry!~" He said with a cheerful voice. But when he got a respond from that someone he blushed and after that I just heard "Bye Bye see you at the park!" After practice Nitori got dressed and went to the park. I followed him. I was curious who was stealing my future boyfriend. I went to spy on him but I then decide to return when I heard the word Oni-chan. But clumsy me got lost on the park so when I appeared infront of them Nitori asked me to sit with him. I acted a little tsundere but deep down I was just like haha in your face Rin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning…" I heard Rin and looked at him.  
"Morning…."  
"Why aren't you up yet? Is he not letting you?" He asked  
"If by him you mean Nitori, he left already. And I'll get up whenever I want to." I said climbing out of my top bunk.  
"Oh by the way…I'm going out this afternoon after class. Would you mind telling that to Ai?"  
He just sigh and nodded. "Fine…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nitori

After classes I went to practice. I was looking all over for Sousuke but couldn't find him. Then shark teeth came up to me  
"Hey, Sousuke went to do something. He didn't tell me where so don't bother asking."  
"Oh okay thanks.." He then left. Not like I asked for his help anyways…  
My brother had ask me if he could come over and I said no but when I got to my dorm he was already there talking to Momo-kun.  
"Nitori-senpai you have such a cool brother!" He exclaim which I smile and glared at my brother. After Momo-kun left I stayed with my brother talking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin  
When I walked down Nitori's room I heard giggles. I opened the door and saw a guy tickling him. Then they both stopped and saw me.  
"what the hell?"  
"Rin-san…"  
"What the hell is happening here?!"  
"W-well…"  
I got so pissed off at that guy. Why the hell was he tickling Nitori?!  
"Hey Nitori, you don't have to explain yourself to him…" The white hair kid told him  
"Of course he has. He's going out with my bestfriend. And We're like brothers. Now you tell me or-"  
"Don't worry Rin…" I heard Sousuke

"H-huh?"  
"He's my brother in law."  
I got shocked and became red. God that was embarrassing …  
"I-I'm sorry…" I bow and left the dorm. But why the hell did I get mad? I guess he is stealing my heart…


	7. Remember me

Remember me

Midnight Murder

Chapter 7

Rin  
I left quickly to my dorm and became red. God that was so embarrassing! I heard a soft knock on the door I forgot to close.  
"Umm excuse me Matsuoka-senpai..Ahh! I-is that right? " He asked

"Yeah that's right but look Im sor—"

"I'm the one who's sorry."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Yeah I mean, I- I should've had informed you that my brother was coming and not just let him enter without presenting it to you, right? I'm sorry…" He bowed and the looked up alittle scared  
"Tch….It's okay but next time inform me..!" I said as I pat his head and the brought him up.  
"I..I remember…that you were doing this to me…..I think it was you…"  
"R-really?"  
"Y-yeah…are you by any chance…"  
"Oi Nitori are you going to keep me waiting the whole night?" called his brother.  
"Oh gome! I'm going right back! Umm like I said sorry for that. Anyways bye!" He left without telling me who I was in his memory…

I woke up at midnight and Sousuke wasn't on his bunk I went to go get a drink from the machine and sat down on the bench infront of it. This bench reminds me of the first time me and Nitori got a drink together. I then past by the pool and saw Sousuke training Nitori again. I wish I was the one training him… I looked at Nitori and smiled. Was he really managing to steal my heart? I sighed and looked down. This can't be… I'm going out with Haru.. I can't let Nitori win my heart. Nop. He can't. I must get him out of my mind…for my good and also for my relationship's good so Yeah…I just left back to my dorm. Nitori Nitori Nitori..his name just came to my mind. He was all I could think of…I couldn't think of any other person excepted him.  
"Hey Ai do you want to get a drink?"  
"sure Yamazaki-senpai."  
"Sousuke is fine, I've already told you. " He said  
"Well it'll be weird calling you Sousuke since you're my senpai!"  
He said with a smile which made my heart break. I was his senpai…just was his senpai but not his first…as I looked down I heard Sousuke putting Nitori against the wall.  
"Hehe..am I now?"  
"S-senpai…" Ai whisper As I took a little peek at them and they were kissing. God it hurt. It fucking hurt….I think he did manage to win my heart…It hurt the way he was being touched by Sousuke…but I'm suppose to be happy for him…right? For fuck sakes Rin…come to your senses! You aren't happy! Do something! Just when I was about to make my move my body didn't responde. I should just them…I then left to my dorm and laid in my bottom bed.  
"Nitori…You don't know how much I'm missing you…You don't know how much I need you…miss you…Fuck…" I whispered to myself as I sighed and buried my face in my hands  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my God do you know about it too?!"  
"Yes it's so creepy…"  
ugh I couldn't get a well sleep with people talking outside the halls

I woke up and Nitori and Momo were there. Nitori was sitting on my desk chair and Momo was on Sousuke's.  
"Oh Ohayo Rin-senpai!"  
"Momo-kun…" When I heard his voice it made me blush

"Oi Rin-senpai, are you still dreaming?"  
"No..what are you two doing here so early"  
"Umm look…" Nitori said all shyly showing me the screen of his phone.  
"What it's black"  
"Oh s-sorry!" He turned it on very embarrassed. He looked so cute hehe. I let out a chuckle and he finally turned it on  
"I love you too?"  
"Oh my God what?!" He turn to see his screen's phone again only to find nothing I had teased him and he got pouchy.  
"Rin-san!" He whine while getting all red.  
"Hehe alright alright. Let me see it again. Sorry." He trusted me and once again showed me his phone where a dead body and a lot of police men were looking at it. On the wall it had been written with the body's blood  
"I found Love Again"  
"What a cool scene…"  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah…"  
"I know right?" Nitori asked  
"Nitori just because you like serial killers doesn't mean it's cool.." Said Momo.

"I don't like serial killers and I think it's cool" I said defending it.  
"Aww you guys are so relationship goals…defending one another.."  
We both got really red.  
"What was that Momo?" Souske clear his throat  
"Y-Yamazaki-senpai…" He gulp as we all laugh. So I guess the old serial killer is back? No..that's just an urban Legend… Or is it…..? 


	8. Blood Nightmares

Blood Nightmares

Midnight Murder

chapter 8  
Rin  
Days before the murder of the old killer people were afraid to go out on parties. They thought that the killer that was never found was going to kill them. For me, I though t it was Bullshit. Same goes with Sousuke because he was to busy thinking of his boyfriend to care what was going on in the world….Nitori…god how I miss your body…your encourgments. Your "You're better than Nanase Rin-senpai!" Or "You did great Senpai!"…I hate myself for letting you go. For being such an ugly shark to a poor innocent duckling…  
"Yo Rin, Practice."  
"Oh coming Sousuke"  
"Morning Rin-san!" Nitori said to me as he smiled following Sousuke . It made me really happy I even got a little red. Momo notice my mini blush and gave a worried smiled. He obviously knew what was going on with me. He then just walked away. I got up and followed Sousuke to practice until my phone rang  
"Rin?"  
"Oh hi Haru what's up?"  
"Can we meet you at Samezuka after school?"  
"Sure."  
"See you then"  
"See you I love—"  
Before I could tell him I loved him he hung up. I was worried…what does he want to talk about? I tried to take it off my mind and went to practice.  
"Yo Rin!" Sousuke called  
"What's up? Ready to race 200 meter freestyle?"  
"You got it." He said with a smirk and we got ready.  
When the two guys came back me and Sousuke started racing Sousuke lacked speed because of his shoulder and I eventually won after practice Haru came like he said.

"So what's up?"  
"Rin..I think we should see other people…"  
"Why? Got someone new?"  
"No I'm just not emotionally nor physically ready for a relationship, that's all."  
"…Well…then…we're still going to be friends..right?"  
"Of course why not…"  
"Well…then see you next time?"  
"See you next time…"he then left.  
Even though I love Nitori my heart still had a little part for Haru so it still hurt when he broke up with me, but I'm kinda of glad we're over. I then heard a few footsteps and when I turned around no one was there.  
After practice I went to my dorm and I was looking for my black muscle shirt only to remember I had left it in Nitori's dorm when we switched for one night. I went over and heard someone sing.  
"If our frozen love someday flows hot,

Then I'll embrace you in the endless rain. If you are hiding away your answer,

Then I'll somehow whisper to you with my unchanging voice

And at the very least, I'll wrap up your broken heart."  
I knocked on the half opened door and Nitori Jumped up.  
"Rin-sen- Rin-san D-did you hear me?!"  
"Were you about to call me senpai?"  
"...N-no of course not…"  
"…Anyways have you seen my black muscle shirt?"  
"Oh yeah it's in umm…" He began to look around his messy desk until he finally found it.  
"Here it is!" He pulled it. "Wah!" His pile of books fell down. "Not again…" I chuckled and took my shirt of him. "Thanks." I winked at him and he blushed. I want to kiss him so bad. But those lips don't belong to me anymore…after that thought I left Sousuke then came up to me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing bro..where are you going so dressed like that?"  
"Oh me and Nitori are going to the movies to watch the Minion Movie."  
"Oh…that's nice."  
"Yeah. Well I'll see you later. I need to pick him up. Bye."  
"Bye…"  
When they left I watch the Channel News in my phone and again the mysterious killer came up again this time killing a guy who was found cheating on his girlfriend. He left a message on his stomache saying

"He Won't Cheat Again Darling!~" 

Just who is this guy? Why does he cheat people and why does he kill? Just when I was going to take a nap I remember I've left my earphones in the locker room. I went and saw Nitori's shirt on the flower. It had a red stain on it. I smelled it and it smelled..like blood..? Nah. Haha rin you're so dumb. He probably cut his finger or something. I then left it there and went back to my dorm and took a nap.

Sousuke's POV  
I didn't know how to be around Nitori…he is just to cute..? I think that's the right word…I'm kinda of new to this love thingy yet Nitori has been the only one to make my heart pound like crazy…If I had to give my heart to someone it'll probably be Nitori. I never want to be away from him…hehe such thought for such a tall big guy huh? Haha…but…I'm being honest..I'll be with Nitori through the hardest times doesn't matter what it is…I'm sorry Rin but I love him more than you. You never appreciated him. It's my turn now. I love you Nitori I hope you love me the same way I love you…. 

"Sousuke-senpai? Are you paying attention to it? You seemed to only be starring to me than the big screen …hehe…" He chuckled.  
"Well after here I would love to take you to another special place."  
"Another? Which one was the first?"  
"My heart."  
"H-huh?!" He blushed a lot and that moment the lights went on and the movie ended.  
"Let's go Ai." He then got up and grabbed the back of my shirt looking down very red. He's the sweetest kid I've ever met. How cute of him to blush over me. Haha… Oh Rin…you don't know what you lost…and I don't plan on returning him…he's mine now. My sweet duckling. You mean to much to this Shark Whale.


	9. Tasty Murder

Tasty Murder

Midnight Murder

Chapter 9

Nitori

After the Movie ended Sousuke took me back to Samezuka. He dropped me off at my dorm with a soft kiss and another kiss on the forehead. Around 3:00 I was up and standing in the door of my dorm and saw blood on my shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and there I was covered in blood with an insane look on my pale face. I was also holding a bloody knife. I then made a cute face.  
"Fools…..FOOLS!" I whispered as I gave out a giggle….."more…..More killing!..." Ithen kneeled down and started to cry. Why…why can't I be happy..? Wait…I am happy… I have a happy relationship with Sousuke Senpai….I'm…just getting my revenge…." I stood up and took my cloth off getting into the shower and bathing the blood off me. When I finish I put my clothes in the laundry and wash them happily… The smell of all that blood brought me happiness…pleasure…the flashback of that day when he was stolen away from me…when I killed those poor bastards….they deserved it…they did. When I finish I went to sleep smiling and waiting for tomorrow news.

Rin

Another day another crime…On today's news 5 freshman girls were murder.  
"Horrible isn't?" Said Aii sitting next to me with a sad face looking at the TV.  
"Huh? Oh y-yeah…bad…very bad…" He turned to me and smile as I blush softly. I return the smile and then Sousuke sat in between us obviously ruining the moment.

"Who could be doing this horrible stuff…? As a matter fact who has such a cold heart to do that…going on a killing spreed…?" He question us sipping on his coffee and shaking his head. I caught a glance on Nitori who was looking down sad or unamused I couldn't tell.  
"You right Sou…who has such heart…." I said leaning back on my chair.  
"Well…I'm off to practice…I-I'll see you there Sousuke-senpai..And Rin-san." Said Nitori leaving smiling. Such innocent smile…  
"We should probably get to practice as well Rin." Sousuke said getting up and leaving his empty cup on the table and put his hand over his Shoulder. I nodded and got up as well. 

"Rin-chan! Sou-chan!" Came Nagisa brusting in and Rei trying to catch him.  
"Nagisa-san you can't be running around here you might slip and fall!"  
"Rei-chan you're no fun..."  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
"We came to practice! We're Momo-kun or Aii-chan?" Nagisa asked looking behind us.  
"Did someone call me?" Said Momo coming up to us and high fived Nagisa.  
"Hey Momo-kun! Where's Aii-chan?"  
"Oh Nitori-senpai is already practing, let's go!" They left running away and Rei following behind them. Leaving me Sousuke, Haru, and Makoto.  
"Well we should go as well." I said walking as they all followed. 

"Go Aii-chan!"

"Nitori-senpai!" We heard Naigisa and Momo cheering on.

I smiled and saw how hard he was trying. I turned to look at Sousuke who was smiling ear to ear happy that his boyfriend was doing better as well.

"He's improve…" He said happily.  
"Yeah." I said back smiling.

After Practice  
Rin  
After Practice we went to a near café where we order some cakes.

"So you guys heard of the serial killer of the urban legend I told you guys about?" Said Nagisa munching down on he's muffin with his mouth filled. 

"Oh yeah…he's already killed 8 people but they haven't capture him…."  
"S-scary! Sometimes my mom sends me to take out the trash at night but I'm to scare to death so I just leave to the side! Haha…" Said Makoto Who then took a bite out of his chocolate piece of cake.  
"Wonder who it is…" Ask Rei.  
"Yeah…must be really creepy to walk at night alone knowing there's a serial killer on the loose ready with his knife to kill you!" Said Momo.  
"You're right…but I wouldn't worried so much about it.."  
"What makes you say that Nitori-senpai?"  
"Well..I don't go out on nights and if I do it's only with Sousuke or you guys..and I have someone to protect me anyhow…" he said looking amused to Sousuke who chuckled at it.  
I just watched and rolled my eyes looking outside.  
After talking and laughing we all left. When we arrive to our dorms I went directly to my dorm. Around 3 am I woke up and walked around since I had a hard time sleeping I walked to the drink machine and grabbed a drink.

"R-Rin-senpai…?"  
I turned around and Saw Nitori.  
"Aii? You're up?...Wait did did you just called me Senpai?"  
"Mmh…? No..you must've heard wrong…"  
"No I'm pretty sure you did…" I said  
"I don't recall but oh well I'm sorry if I did."  
"Don't be and what are you doing up?"  
"I should be asking the same no?" He said with a giggle and sat next to me making me quite nervous.  
"I asked first…"  
"I'm having a hard time sleeping…"  
"You too? Want a drink?"  
"No thanks." He said with a smile and we started to talk. Little by little I was falling for him more. 


	10. What happened to him?

Chapter 10

Midnight Murder.

What happened to him?

Rin

"Yo Rin! Great news! I got into the pólice department after school classes!" Sousuke came to me with a paper smiling.  
"That's great Sou." I said back smiling.  
"Yeah, To bad you can't join me…" He said disappointed.  
"I already told you bro. I can't I still have lots of practice to do." I answered with a half-smile.  
"Oh what are the news?"  
My face became little red when I heard Ai's squeaky voice.  
"Ai, I got accept it to the after school classes for the police department!" He said with a smile.  
"That's great Yamazaki-senpai!" Ai said smiling.  
"Isn't?!" Sousuke said hugging Ai and lifting him up a bit even though he knew he shoulder couldn't handle to much weight.  
"Ouch…" He whisper not wanting Ai to know he had hurt himself by picking him up.  
"Yamazaki-senpai…I made you something for you success! Let's go to my dorm so you can get it!"  
The cute Silver hair kid said walking next to his boyfriend.  
"Y-You to Matsuoka-san!" He said smiling waving his hand towards himself so I could come with him. Making my cheeks redder. When we got to his dorm it smelled horrible. We just saw Momo mopping.  
"What's the smell?"  
"G-gome!" The silver cutie jumped infront of us bowing.  
"when I was making the cookies I made a huge mess and now the dorm smells like this!"  
"So they're cookies huh?" Sousuke asked chuckling  
"Senpai!" Ai whined As he kept on chuckling and Ai whining I got lost in thoughts. 

_**How did he make those cookies here if there's no stove here other than the cooking club…**_

_**Why does it smell different? If it was cooking he was doing it should've smelled burnt not like this..**_

_**Why is part of his laundry covered in red?  
**_

All these thoughts came flying to me while I examine the room.

"Believe it or not but Nitori's senpai's cookies are worth dying for!" advise Momo who was still mopping smiling  
"Really?" asked Sousuke amused

"Momo-kun…." Complained Nitori as he came out of their closet with one casket and a mini bag of cookies.  
"H-here Souskue-senpai." Said Nitori blushing and offering him the casket which was full of sweets and 3 cokes. It also had a few of his cookies.  
"Thank you Ai." He said with a smile and kissed the kouhai's forehead which had made him blush more.  
"A-and you too Matsuoka-san." He said with a smile offer me the mini bag of cookies.  
"Oh t-thank you Ai—I mean Nitori." I said with a smile as he cheeks flushed pink.  
Sousuke and Nitori left saying they're were going to celebrate. And by that time Momo had finishing mopping and leaving with his friends to pick up chicks. I stayed alone in my dorm until I went to the pool for more practice. After a good 30 minutes of swimming I went passed Nitori's and Mikosiba's dorm which was half way open. I went over to close it until I was again distracted by his laundry. Although the room did smelled as bad as it did a few minutes ago when I got closed to the laundry I picked up a few of Nitori's shirt and it smelled really bad…like something dead….more like…._**Blood**_…..I then realized that is wasn't any frosting of any kind but instead blood. What the Hell has he been doing?... I asked myself as I then remember that time he came to the vending machine at 3 am. He had this shirt but…I also remember him getting himself an energy drink He said he was going to Run outside for a few minutes. I asked him if he want me to run with him but he insisted in me not going with him. When I finally gave up on asking if he wanted me to go with him he left with a smirk on his face. The next morning again the news had informed that the killer had struck again. I stood up scared not wanting to believe my theory. When I walked backwards I feel down and was able to see down his desk where he was hiding a box. I quickly opened it and it had a knife and a papers with different words and letters and poems like….

_**HAPPY COUPLES SUCK .**_

_**HAPPY ENDINGS DON'T EXSITS.**_

_**GIRLS ARE WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT.**_

_**PEOPLE ARE SO SELFISHTHEY ONLY THINK OF TEMSELVES!**_

_**MY ONLY HAPPY ENDIND WILL BE WITH YAMAZAKI SOUSUKE.**_

_**RUN AWAY WITH ME YAMAZAKI **_

_**I WILL GET MY REVENGE**__**.**_

I got up and left the room breathing heavily. I almost cried…that's when I found out that Nitori Aiichirou was indeed the serial killer that was on his killing spree this day. I left running to my dorm and laid on my bed over thinking my theory.

"_**No… It can't be….not Aii…what happened to him?"**_

That question was filling up my head.


	11. I'm Sorry Senpai

Chapter 11

I'm Sorry Senpai

Midnight Murder  
Nitori

I came back to my dorm where I found my box opened and my papers all over the floor I also found my blood stained jacket on the floor. I panicked as I quickly put everything back and hid it somewhere else. I felt like crying. I went to look around to see who it was…maybe Momo…maybe other members of the club…maybe "Rin-senpai…." I whispered as I heard a knock on my door.

"I'm ready to sleep in Ai." asked Sousuke as he entered and saw me on the floor.  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"N-nothing! I-I trip I said as I stood up and chuckled a bit.  
"Are you okay though?" He asked worried as he came over to me.  
Geez I said I only trip nothing to worry about Frankenstein…. I thought as he examine me. I smiled at him and look how he carefully look at my ankles or my body. He then looked at me and blushes as he notice the smirk I had on my face. I stood up and locked the door as he looked at me.  
"A-Ai…? What are you doing?" I then pushed him down the bottom bunk and turned off the light letting the moonlight be our only light. I got on top of him and took off my shirt and took of his kissing him and kissing his neck.  
"A-Ai…it's too early for this don't you think?"  
"It's 12:36 Sousuke-senpai .." I said as I continue to kiss him.  
"Good point." He said switching our positions and kissing my neck and my chest and going even more down. I gave out a few groans He then reached my pants and unbuckled my belt sliding them down as well with my boxers. If they're going to frame me I better enjoy my last night with him. And enjoy his body against mine for the last time.

The Next Morning Rin-senpai was very talkative with me and he had stared at me like I was a stranger…sure I loved Sousuke but some part of my heart still yelled for Rin. So it hurt. Was he mad at me or was he the one who knows? The one who opened my box and picked up my blood stained Jacket? It couldn't be Momo because he was as annoying as usual. Everyone was normal…except Rin.

_**I know who was the one sneaking into my room**_

_****_

I quickly finished my letter and put it in Rin's locker. He had told us all he was leaving to Australia for the vacation they're were giving us I told Sousuke that I was going over to visit So I wasn't going to be around. The note I left in his locker Said.

****_**Rin-senpai please meet me at the abandon factory befor you leave…I need to confess something…**_

I then left to wait at the factory and sure enough he came.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin  
I went to find out the truth and only the truth until I realize I had accepted to come meet with a psychopath at 12:00 am After a few 5 minutes I gave a tch and turn around to see the Silver Kiddo who had been killing lately. I got stabbed and heard an 

"_**I'm sorry Senpai"**_

_**And everything went black.**_


	12. You Were The Greatest To Me

Midnight Murder

Chapter 12

You Were The Greatest Thing That Ever Happened To Me

Rin

My eyes opened to a dark room and with just a light bulb hanging. It then turned on and I saw Nitori with a worried look on his face.  
"I'm so sorry senpai..—"  
"Let me go damn it!" I yelled trying to free myself from the chair and the ropes that were holding me back."  
"Senpai please stop!" heard him warn as he came to me and got close to my face.  
"Why are you doing this Ai…?" I asked about to cry.  
"You still have the courage to ask that?" He asked as he backed away as he looked down.  
"You know how much it hurts? To look at someone you truly desire just go away…? Just to leave you for someone else? Or worst…USE YOU?!" He yelled as he turn to me.  
"Use…leave? What are you talking about?"  
"You know…I am that urban killer that everyone's talking about…I'm on my killing spree right now… I bet you already know since you went to my room and started looking everywhere…sticking your nose where it doesn't belong… I'm not going to kill you….you're to special to me…yet after all you did to me…"  
"Did to you? You were the one pretending to have amnesia and forget me!" I yelled as I heard a smack sound. Nitori had slapped me.  
"Haha everyone was so fooled by it…but it served you right….after using me and seeing how you ignored me to go with Nanase-san…which he…" He then stop there giggling.  
"He what?...HE WHAT?!" I asked scared.  
"Rin! Where are you?!" I heard his voice I tried to yelled back to warn him to leave but Nitori had covered my mouth with tape before I could even open it. He then put his finger on his mouth as he left giving me a smirk. "Shh.." He then grabbed a vaccine going outside. I then just heard the door open with Nitori sliding Haru's body in he then sat him on a chair and tied him with ropes.  
"Where was I?" He asked with a grin as he sat on the table with his legs crossed drinking water.  
"Right…so you clearly don't know how you were using me…?"  
I shook my head and looked down giving up he then picked up my head by my hair as he looked at me with an angry look.  
"Remember every now and then when you were having sex with me while still going out with Haru?" He asked with a smirk. I had then remember that everytime I had sex with him I always used to leave him alone…he was right I was using him….  
"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I began to cry.  
"It's too late senpai…if only you had apologize earlier and told me you loved me and that you didn't love Haruka anymore.. None of this would've had happen…instead you would've been presenting me to your second parents in Australia….but no…haha…anyhow I don't need you anymore…" He said letting go off my hair as he sat on the desk again crossing his legs.  
"I have Yamazaki-senpai…He truly appreciates me…he actually loves me!" He began to laugh.  
"I have finally found true love. And I'm planning to leave with him somewhere away from here. Maybe marry have a happy family you know…?" He said as he came up to me and kissing me roughly. Even though I was crying I did miss those sweet and tender lips of his…I had no other choice but to kiss back. He then sat on my laps and began tongue kissing me. He then moved his neck closed to my mouth as I began kissing it and biting it. He then backed away as he breathe heavily.  
"You are so tempting Matsuoka-senpai…" He said as he gave me a seductive face. I just blushed and looked at him as he then notice my member was hard and showing in my pants. I blushed as I look away. He then kneeled upon me as he took it out and stroke it. After a few minutes of my moans and him talking I had climax in his mouth with him swallowing it.  
"I hope you enjoyed that senpai…now you got me all hard as well but I'll just wait…It'll go away…"  
"W-where am I? Nitori? Rin?"  
"Oh You finally woke up Haruka-san."  
"You're so stupid Haru…why did you come? Didn't I tell I was going to Australia you idiot?!"  
"Rin why are we tied up what's going on?!" He asked worried.  
"You've been kidnapping Nanase!" He said with a laugh.  
"Let me go you bastard!" He yelled at Nitori as he tied to free himself.  
"Ow Nanase that isn't nice…" He said as he pout. Haru then gave up trying to escape  
"So why don't you guys tell me about your relationship…? Oh oh Haru tell Rin why you two broke up!"  
"What are you talking about?" He asked looking at Nitori scared.  
"Yeah, when you were hooking up with you childhood best friend Makoto!"  
"W-What?!" I asked angrily as I turned to him."Is that true Haru?!"

"..Yes! Okay?! There I was cheating on you while being in our relationship!...I left you to be with Makoto!" He answered back.  
"You fucking bastard!" I yelled.  
"Oh stop it Rin-senpai you were cheating on him with me you know your relationship would never work out." He commented as he took a bottle of wine out drinking some.  
"Want some?" he offered as we both stayed silent and looked sad.  
"I'll take that as a no." He said with a chuckle.  
"Why are we here? What do you want…." Question Haru softly with tears slipping down his cheeks.  
"Oh poor you…you are just here because…I despite you so much…. On the other side Rin is here because well he sneaked to my room and found my secrets and I don't him ratting me out to the police...but he's also here because…I want to let my feelings out about everything….how I felt when he used me…or how he ignored me….he rejected me… He doesn't know what it feels to see your loved one leave your side…."  
"YES I DO!" I yelled as I looked at him.  
"I do…I fell in love with a psychopath….I fell in love when you started going out with Sousuke…I had to see when you guys kissed hug or go on dates…the worst was when I had to hear those sweet sound you used to make with me make them with him!" I confessed as Haru looked at me with a sad face.  
"You lair….How do you expect me to believe you?!" He said crying as he looked at me.  
"He's being honest you know…." Haru commented as he looked down.  
"Come on…I've known Rin for years…I know when he's lying and when he's being honest…and right now he's being honest…"  
"..Rin-senpai…"  
"FREEZE!" Aii turned around as he saw Sousuke holding up a gun to him.  
"N-Nitori?!"  
"Sousuke…this …"  
"Rin…Nanase…?"  
"Sousuke go get help hurry!" I yelled at him as he lowered his arm looking shocked at the horrid image in front of him. Aii ran to him and hugged him crying.  
"Please…just forget this….I'll let them go but please don't look at me in this way…" He pleaded as Sousuke pushed him and ran towards me and untied me.  
"Sousuke-senpai…why…"  
"How dare you do this to my best friend…."

"Oh..you consider him your best friend after all he's done to you in secret?"  
"W-what are you talking about…?!" He asked  
"Sousuke no don't listen to him!"  
"After he cursed at you and trying to seduce your lover and everything?" He said with a grin while lying on the floor.  
"w-what?" He asked as I untied Haru as Haru ran out  
"Yeah…He was always using me as a toy to please his body…even though he was going out with Nanase and even though he knew you liked me…" He said with a smirk and laugh.  
"R-Rin? You did that?" He questioned me as he turned to face me  
"N-no! I mean es but it doesn't matter anymore!"  
"Of course it matters! You knew everything yet you did that? Some friend you are!" He then punched me. He then turned to the door where 3 cops where standing pointing at Nitori.  
"Put your hands on the air!"  
"Nitori…please just listened to them! We will work things out!" Sousuke warned as I could see how he really loved him and so did I.  
"No Sousuke…find true happiness…not some psychopath like me…you're far too good for me…promise me you will be happy.." He said with a smile as he walked over to him and tip toeing to kiss him. Sousuke held him as he cried and Nitori slowly hugged back…  
"I'll meet you in another life Yamazaki Sousuke…" He said as he took his gun and pointed at the police making the police shoot him 3 times.  
"No Stop!" Sousuke yelled as he watch how his boyfriend was being shot at and how he hit the floor.  
Sousuke then kneeled down to him and cupped his cheek crying…  
"Just hold on Nitori…We'll get you to a hospital!" Sousuke said as he carried him despite the pain in his shoulder.  
"Souske..stop…" Said Nitori as he cough out blood and looked at him smiling.  
"Stop just hang on. "  
"Yamazai…you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me…" Nitori said as he closed him eyes smiling  
"Nitori…nitori please don't..!" Yelled Sousuke as he held him tight crying.  
I couldn't do anything but cry at the fact that my one and only love died.  
After everything Sousuke and I were waiting in the police car looking down. Sousuke stayed quiet until I took out my wallet and took out a picture of the four of us giving it to him. He then let more tears fall as he crumbled it.  
"I can't believe it..he's gone…but why would he kill..? Why would he do that…?"  
"All because of love…" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"**I think we have a pulse!"**

One of the nurses said as me and Sousuke got out and ran to the ambulance.

"Nitori…?" we both asked looking at him as the nurses took him inside as me and Sousuke got inside as well taking off to the hospital.


	13. Enough Happiness

Midnight Murder

Chapter 13

Enough Happiness.

Rin

Me and Sousuke were waiting outside the emergency room as the doctor came out.  
"So how is he?!" Sousuke asked scared.  
"Relax…surprisingly he still breathing but that still doesn't save him from jail." Sousuke looked down and then asked if we could go and see him but the doctor told us to come tomorrow. When we did Nitori was in a hospital room sleeping. He hadn't woken up yet and it was already noon after school.  
"Why him Rin…?" Sousuke asked holding Nitori's hand in his.  
"I told you. It was all because of a broken heart and love…He was planning to run away with you…"  
"H-he was?" Sousuke asked as he looked at me with his wide eyes.  
"Yeah he told me and Haru,that's when you came in and shit happened…" I said as I looked outside the window and took his hand into mine trying not to get Sousuke to notice.

_How weird… Even after all he did…torture...murder…I still love him…and so did Sousuke…how can someone like Nitori do those horrible things..? I still blame myself for all of this… It was true… If I would've just accept it his love none of this would happen…Maybe I would be with him right now cuddling… but no..I decline his love and now this happened…but he could've understood right..? If I told him I didn't really felt the same way he would've understood…but no...Instead I used him…to my pleasure. Even though I didn't want to admit it I knew I was the cause for all of this and what Nitori had said about me was right… I held on tighter onto his hand when these thoughts came to me. Nitori was the sweetest person and all because of my unfair love made him do the stuff he did… He isn't a bad person…I am the bad guy in this story that was going on…It's always my fault right..? My fault for opening that box…finding out who the real Nitori was…my fault for going to that factory to meet him…my fault for not loving him…my fault for using him…I'm sorry…_

My tear began to flow as Nitori began to wake up.  
"W-where am I?"  
"Nitori! You're okay? How are you feeling" Sousuke asked a bunch of questions as he looked at him holding his hand.  
"Yamazaki-senpai…" He said weakly and smiled as he held Sousuke's hand. I let go of his hand and he didn't react to it he just looked into his eyes smiling. Sousuke smiled back and held his hand tighter and kissed his forehead. Nitori's tear began to roll down his cheeks.  
"Sousuke…I need you to forget about me…I'm going to jail…You can't possibly love a criminal yet marry one…"

Marry..? Sousuke was going to marry him?  
" I don't care what you have done..I'm still going to wait for you to come out of jail and run away with you… and marry you…and adopt kids with you…." He said to him as with sadness in his eyes. Nitori smiled and looked at him.  
"They're giving me a death sentence you idiot…" He said as he smiled at Sousuke.  
"No….just how much people did you killed?"  
Nitori looked outside the window not wanting to answer his question. He then saw me and smile.  
"Hi Matsuoka-senpai.." I blushed and looked at him it's been a long time since he called me that… I smiled and said hi back he then turned to Sousuke and put his hand on his cheek.  
"Sousuke just find someone new…there's lots of fish in the sea."  
"But…you're my fish…and the only one I care about please…just let me fix things…I really want to be with you…."  
"Sousuke you silly little guy…There's no escaping jail…that's where I belong…and by the way I just killed 6 people…"  
"See you won't be locked forever…are you?"  
"Who knows.." Nitori answered as he held Sousuke's hand on tighter and looked outside again. Sousuke then left to the police station leaving me alone with him.  
"How did I even survived?"  
"The doctor can't explain it but it's a good thing you're still alive right?"  
"I guess but I should've just gone to hell—"  
"Nitori…just stop..we'll go through everything…. Okay?"  
"Oh..now you care…?"  
"Can you just stop and act more mature?"  
"You talking about mature when you didn't even act that way earlier this year.."  
"Okay so I was wrong I admit but stop making Sousuke sad..he loves you so much…maybe more than me but just—"  
"I'm just telling him the truth…he has to know that I'll be in jail till I'm 6 foot down under earth."  
"Yeah but you never know…"  
"Look Rin I appreciate you telling me all of this but I really don't need to know about it… and I'm sorry for what I did…"

"Forget about it.."  
"You know if I don't really go to jail or if they give me years when I finish those year I'll leave…with Sousuke Maybe and if by any chance You Miss Me When You Do, You'll Realize That You Only Have Yourself To Blame &amp; I Hope That Blame Hurts You Like The Pain Of You Leaving Hurt Me…okay? I'm sorry but this are my honest feelings…now could you please leave? I don't feel like I want any company at the moment…" He said looking down and then covering himself. I sighed and left. After he had healed up he sure was sent to jail but he only went to jail 7 years instead of having a death sentence. By that time Souke had finish college and became a police officer. After that Sousuke and Nitori disappeared somewhere to Kyoto in about 3 years we received a wedding invitation…their wedding… It was kind of sad how I had to watch the guy I ever truly fell in love with marry my best friend but really I was happy for them…The other guys came. It was shocking. They knew who Nitori was and everything yet they came to support them. Even Nagisa still remain best friends with the killer. Man how happy was I after everything that had happen…everything has finally come up right. They both gave us their address to their house and we promise to never speak of the killer subject again. The time they both said I do I smiled and watched after all of that it all changed the atmosphere around all of us became happy and Haru had forget all about the incident and went back to being who he was around Nitori but even though everything change there was still something that hadn't…my Feelings….They still remain the same…I still think I'm guilty for Nitori's crimes and my feelings for him haven't change neither. I still love him…even when I'm in a hotel room in bed with other guy I still moan out Nitori's name. It's hard to realize that your heart still belongs to someone that has left you behind. But I mean At least everyone's happy I'm just happy seeing the two of them happy together. And this is just another of those endings where one of the character has been left with broken feelings but really someday I will stumble into someone who will bring me happiness. Maybe not as much happiness when Nitori smiles at me and tells me hi but enough happiness to put the broken pieces of my heart back together.


End file.
